Royal Pranks
by cherryberryblablabla
Summary: Thorin and you are best friends, and you are both naughty teenagers. Set in Thorin's and your teenage years in Erebor. You make pranks all around, slowly but surely painting the hair of the royals in grey colour, embarrasing and scaring the guards... There's no boundaries for the two of you. Thorin/Reader


**A oneshot where Thorin and you, as his best friend, do some pranks around the mountain and inside. Set in your and Thorin's teenage years.**

* * *

You meet early in the morning, in a chamber only the two of you know of. You found that chamber in the halls while wandering during the winter months, thinking of new pranks for the spring and making the ones for winter get true.

'' Are you ready, my lord?'' you poke him, offering him a cheeky grin. You are best friends, known far and wide for your pranks. You met the prince in Dale many years ago, or, should we say, bumped into him. But that's a story for another time.

'' Ready and steady.'' He replies, grinning like a kid with a new toy. Seriously, ever since you two met, he is almost never serious. You two get into all kinds of troubles, making the royal family shaking their heads in frustration, but slight approval.

'' Okay, then, let's go.'' You say, picking up your bow and arrows. Thorin takes a backpack where you packed the food and water; you told the previous day you will go hunting, creating a cover for the new pranks you thought of.

After sneaking out of the sleeping halls, avoiding even sleepier guards, you hike around the mountain. You two talk freely, totally ignoring the grammar and decency of the language. You tell dirty jokes, laugh, poke, push each other and wrestle, never having more fun in your entire life. After you get bored of snow fights with the everlasting snow there, you get back around noon.

You enter the halls, all dirty from all of your friendly fights and rolling in the dirt. You are both 19 years old, but act like 6-year olds. After getting hundreds of complains, which resulted in your and Thorin's bath sessions, you meet again after the lunch. You decide to get out of the mountain again, finding the guards playing cards while guarding the front door. The two of you hide behind the cliff few dozen feet away.

'' Nice party they have there.'' He notices.

You already hold your slingshot with a naughty grin. '' What do you say about joining?'' He looks at you as you show him the slingshot.

'' I say: what are you waiting for?'' You smile too, positioning as you search for the target.

You find a bottle of wine placed by one of the guards, and it was an opened one. You smile, putting a pebble on the slingshot and aiming. You lay still for few seconds, and then you shoot. The glass of the bottle chimes shortly and the bottle falls right into the guard's lap, spilling the wine right between his legs. The guard jumps on his feet, overlooking the damage, while the rest of the guards die laughing.

Thorin and you stifle your laughter, though you both got red from the ridiculous situation. You both hide behind the cliff in order to prevent your location get revealed.

'' Nice shot.'' Thorin smiles once he calmed down.

'' Your turn.'' You pull yourself together and offer him the slingshot. He accepts it and you change places.

He searched for the target for a while, looking for something that would be better than yours. He then notices a bowl with ash from the torch above one of the other guard's head. He smiles and aims and you narrow your eyes, waiting for the result. He releases the pebble and shots the metal bowl, flipping it over. The bowl fell on the guard's head, covering his face and most of his upper body with ash. He stopped laughing, and now he becomes the centre of attention.

Thorin pulls back, and you both laugh in your hands, barely bracing yourselves from bursting into laughter. You calm down and smile: you trained him very good.

After the dinner, you two wander the empty halls and laugh at your achievements from that day. But you get an idea.

'' What about getting one more achievement?'' You ask, smirking with challenge.

He smiles back. '' What's on your mind?''

You lead him down to the mine gates, where a lonely, dirty guard was fighting to stay awake. You hide on a boulder few feet above him, in a hidden hole you two secretly made.

'' What do you think about ghosts?'' You ask him. He looks confused at first, but then figures out what you think on. He grins and gives you a nod. You raise your hands and cup them around your mouth.

'' Thoooooorin! Thoooooorin!'' you let out a shaky, spooky sound. Thorin almost dies laughing and you shut him up before he reveals you, while the guard freezes on spot.

'' Who's there?'' he stood up, eyeing around. As you dag the hole on a spot that creates an excellent echo, he couldn't determine where the sound was coming from. And as you were the queen of the pranks, you changed your voice significantly.

'' I waaaaaant priiiiiiince Thooooooooooooorin!'' you let out another spooky sentence, and Thorin rolls around, dying laughing, while the guard gulped in fear.

'' What do you need him for?'' He asks, shaking in fear and looking around with widened eyes.

'' I waaaaaant hiiiiiiiiis soooooooooooul!'' you say, and Thorin still dies laughing.

'' I... uhm...'' the guard stutters. '' I'll let him know, alright?'' he nods, smiling slightly in hope you notice and runs away, not even looking back.

'' Come on, we have to get out of here before he alerts the other guards and we are found missing!'' you poke Thorin, who laughs so hard that he even cries a bit. After you two pull yourselves together, you ran out of the mines, avoiding a dozen of armed guards running towards them, hiding in the shadows. You hope that you are not found missing yet.

'' This was the best day of my life.'' Thorin says, a moment before you split up in front of your chambers.

'' Not for long.'' You grin.

He gets confused. '' Why?''

You offer him a warm, friendly smile. '' 'Cause we'll soon have an even better one.'' He smiles too, and the two of you split, each of you entering your different chambers.

You change your clothes and lie beneath the furs and covers in a light nightgown. You think about that day for a long time, thinking of new pranks for the other days until you slowly drift into a restful sleep, dreaming of the new day with Thorin. You cannot wish for more.

* * *

**Do you want to know how they met? 'Royal Pranks: Bumping on the town square' follows soon! :)  
**


End file.
